


Quoi qu'il advienne

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Edward is lost, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oswald's in love, kind of love, they help each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Après s'être fait tirer dessus par Edward, Oswald se retire de Gotham et se cache chez Ivy. Mais lorsqu'il recroise son meurtrier, rien ne se passe comme prévu.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Quoi qu'il advienne

C'était la guerre à Gotham, Sofia Falcone assiégeait son pouvoir sur la ville et le Pingouin voyait son empire s'effondrer peu à peu. Après toutes ces années à gravir les échelons, il s'était bêtement fait avoir par une gangster de bas niveau et maintenant, il était perdu. Il se sentait revenir en arrière, quand sa mère fut tuée. Il était dans le même état d'errance, incapable de prendre soin de lui, incapable de reprendre son trône. Il se terrait dans la serre d'Ivy depuis plusieurs semaines même si il avait déjà bien récupéré de sa blessure. Il ne lui restait qu'une cicatrice brune à l'abdomen et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer dans le miroir, de la toucher délicatement car elle était encore bien sensible. Après tout, elle venait de l'homme qu'il aimait alors il l'acceptait même si cela avait été douloureux, et pas seulement physiquement. Il se souvenait de ses mots, de son abandon mais surtout de ses gestes. Malgré la sensation de froid, il avait senti la chaleur de sa main qui le retenait avant de le laisser tomber à l'eau comme si c'était un dernier adieu, un ultime regret peut-être. Et comme il regrettait d'avoir tout foutu en l'air en tuant Isabella. Il était amoureux et fou. Maintenant, il était amoureux et seul.

« C'est l'heure de ton infusion ! s'exclama la voix haut perchée d'Ivy.  
-C'est de la torture, des jours que je bois ce truc ignoble pour rien, renchérit Oswald en grimaçant après avoir bu une gorgée de la mixture verdâtre.  
-Pas pour rien, Pengy ! Regarde, tu te tiens debout sans difficultés, releva-t-elle en chatouillant le bout de son nez pointu.  
-Arrête de faire ça et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ragea-t-il en poignardant subitement la table devant lui. J'ai besoin de tuer, je n'en peux plus de pourrir autour de tes plantes vertes.  
-C'est parti pour une petite virée meurtrière ! s'enflamma-t-elle en applaudissant. Tu es prêt ?  
-Non, j'y vais seul. Reste ici, occupe toi de tes affaires et trouve une meilleure tisane » ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Il enfila un long manteau sous ses vêtements d'hiver, s'empara d'une mitraillette et d'un couteau bien aiguisé qu'il glissa dans ses grandes poches. Les entrepôts de Gotham regorgeaient de petits gangs et de sans-abris, l'endroit parfait pour se défouler. Il entra soudainement et sans prévenir, il descendit un gang d'une dizaine de personne. Leurs corps étaient criblés de balles, la salle sentait alors fort la fumée et le sang. Il lâcha une exclamation entre le soulagement et la joie, se nourrissant de la mort d'autrui. Oswald dégaina son poignard en apercevant un fuyard, le rattrapa en quelques pas boiteux et lui trancha la gorge violemment en poussant un cri de revanche. Au même moment, il se retrouva aspergé de sang, maculé de cadavres. Il avait traîné dans la large mare rouge avant d'atteindre le jeune homme qu'il venait de tuer. Son manteau était irrécupérable, pesait lourd sur ses épaules tant il était imbibé de sang. Il s'en débarrassa mais son pull et son pantalon étaient aussi tâchés. Ses mains, son visage, tout était macabre. Certaines pointes de ses mèches étaient même humides, rougeâtres. Il assistait à sa deuxième naissance à ce moment là, seul au milieu des morts. Sa respiration était lourde, impressionnante. Oswald respirait enfin, la tête hors de l'eau. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang palpiter dans ses veines, alimenter son cœur meurtri.  
Il reprit le chemin inverse, le pas rappant le sol. Il ne fit même pas attention aux bruits de fusillade qui éclataient au loin dans un entrepôt quelconque. Il arriva bientôt à sa planque quand soudain, une couleur verte attira son œil. En face de lui se tenait Edward Nygma, choqué de le voir en vie. Oswald était aussi abasourdi et à la fois gêné. Il se racla la gorge et passa à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était, l'air fier. Edward avait pourtant jeté ses drogues, il ne pouvait pas halluciner. C'était impossible mais il devait en être sûr. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il rattrapa Oswald et quand il agrippa son bras, il cru s'effondrer. Il était réel, il était vraiment là ! C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Oswald osa enfin le regarder. Il l'avait reconnu juste en voyant sa silhouette verte et n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que c'était lui. Il détailla rapidement son visage, le regard fuyant, mais pu vite voir que du sang coulait sur les coins de sa bouche. Il remarqua aussi que sa cuisse étaient blessée quand il baissa les yeux. 

« Tu es vivant ? lâcha-t-il enfin d'un ton grave tout en renforçant sa poigne sur son bras  
-Bien sûr que oui. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais me tuer aussi facilement ? répliqua-t-il. Sois plus intelligent la prochaine fois.  
-Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois, répondit-il plus calmement en adoucissant sa prise.  
-Lâche moi.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? » se moqua Edward en caressant son coude jusqu'à son poignet.

En faisant cela, il se recouvrait lui-même de sang, partageant le coup de rage d'Oswald avec lui même si il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, son maire, son Mr. Penguin, son créateur. Edward n'avait jamais eu de tels sentiments, une colère pure qui se mélangeait à l'envie de le posséder, de le damner et de le garder auprès de lui en même temps. Un coup de feu avait eu raison de lui et il avait fermé les yeux sur certaines choses dont il ne voulait pas encore mettre des mots dessus. C'était trop tôt, trop brut, trop effrayant et tentant.

« La dernière fois tu m'as tiré dessus, rappela Oswald. Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas le temps, tu vois bien que je suis couvert de sang.  
-Ça te va bien, je me demande ce que ça fait du rouge sur du vert, annonça Edward en le plaquant contre lui.  
-Arrête ça tout de suite, je ne veux pas jouer à tes jeux sordides !  
-Allez, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, répondit-il.  
-Tu m'as tué ! vociféra Oswald.  
-Techniquement non comme tu es là mais toi, tu as vraiment tué Isabella, répliqua-t-il.  
-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en le lâchant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi ».

Oswald lui indiqua de le suivre et de rentrer avec lui dans la serre isolée d'Ivy. Elle était sortit mais il savait où elle rangeait sa trousse à pharmacie.

« Tu peux t'installer ici, dit-il en lui montrant un vieux fauteuil. Et enlève ton pantalon, on doit soigner ta jambe, ajouta-t-il en étant un peu gêné.  
-Petit voyeur, siffla-t-il ironiquement.  
-Ed, tu m'as vu nu plusieurs fois quand tu m'as soigné, soupira-t-il.  
-C'était un autre temps, grommela-t-il en obéissant.  
-Ce n'est pas très profond, ça va bien cicatriser, dit-il en désinfectant la plaie et en enroulant un bandage autour de sa blessure.  
-Comment est ta cicatrice ? l'interrogea Edward.  
-Laquelle ? répondit-il sarcastiquement. Elle ne partira pas celle-là. Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière de toute façon.  
-Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-il soudainement après s'être rhabillé.  
-Tu es sérieux ?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît Oswald. Et puis tu es couvert de sang, débarrasse toi de tes vêtements.  
-Bien, accepta-t-il en enlevant son pull ensanglanté. C'est bon, tu es content ? ».

Mais Edward ne répondit pas, il se leva simplement et le prit par la taille. Il étala ensuite le sang qui était sur ses mains sur son torse pâle et fit un cercle rouge autour de l'impact de balle. Oswald frissonna et fut incapable de se décaler de son étreinte.

« Est-ce que tu veux me tuer ? Est-ce que tu vas te venger ? questionna Edward.  
-Non, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me pardonnes un jour. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je changerai beaucoup de choses... répondit-il doucement sans le regarder.  
-Mais c'est toi qui doit me pardonner, c'est toi qui devrait exiger le pardon, renchérit-il en agrippant ses bras. Tu devrais me détester, me haïr, comploter une vengeance !  
-Je t'ai déjà pardonné ! cria Oswald. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne pourrai jamais car... car je suis stupide...  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai tout fait pour te détruire et tu tiens encore à moi ? C'est illogique, stupide oui, déclara-t-il en appuyant légèrement son index sur sa cicatrice.  
-Tu me connais, je suis très fleur bleue... Je t'en prie, Ed, ne pose pas de questions, n'essaye pas de comprendre, murmura Oswald en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
-Tu...  
-Chut » le coupa-t-il. 

Edward le prit donc dans ses bras et sentit une flamme dans son cœur comme un feu de cheminée agréable. Ils étaient complètement tâchés de sang mais n'en avaient plus rien à faire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Oswald releva finalement la tête vers lui, les yeux un peu brillants. 

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, si je devrais le faire même mais ne pose pas trop de questions toi aussi » annonça Edward en prenant ses joues entre ses mains. 

Oswald écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire, trop émerveillé et confus pour réagir. Le sang d'Edward se mélangea à leur baiser, tout ce sang prenait part à ce premier baiser, les souillant, les accompagnant, les affolant. Oswald goûta son sang, sa langue le capturant, le savourant car il prenait tout d'Edward, qu'importe si ça faisait mal, c'était lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ses lèvres rougies par l'émotion et le sang se détachèrent un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et firent une promesse, celle de ne plus jamais se trahir et de rester ensemble pour toujours quoi qu'il advienne.


End file.
